


Rainy Day Activities

by Xenafox



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: This is just smut. Just Elsa and Anna getting it on, lol. But they're cute!
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 86





	Rainy Day Activities

"Three days in a row is ridiculous. It wouldn't be so bad if it were light rain, but it's been pouring and cold and windy," Anna complained as she stood in front of the beautiful windows of their room to stare outside. 

It was true, the previous days had been filled with what felt like a constant onslaught of rain. There was no enticing storm of thunder or lightning to accompany it, just the chilly drops hammering down from the sky. Elsa didn't feel the chill herself but sometimes watching Anna shiver was enough to make her own skin break into goosebumps and Anna had been cold quite frequently. 

Though as Anna continued to stand there in nothing but the thin white chemise that hung loosely on her body, her chill came as no surprise to Elsa. When they had gone about their normal days Anna had the sense to dress warmly, but often once they found themselves back in that large bedroom, the girl lost layers and whined about feeling cold. She would throw wood on the fire and then crawl onto the bed with Elsa, insisting it was time to cuddle up. 

Elsa was smart enough to know half the time Anna just wanted an excuse to be held and hold her under the blankets, the novelty of their recently admitted romance nowhere close to wearing off. Still, Elsa let her keep it up. It wasn't like she had anything to lose out of it, just everything to gain. 

"It is still nasty out," Elsa said as she stretched out on her side along the top of the bed. Her thin but strong body was covered in a dark blue nightgown with a plunging neckline. The edges of said neckline stood out in a light blue contrast to the rest of the garment and in a gentle gradient became paler closer to her skin around her chest and shoulders to blend in. Little white snowflakes edged the bottom of the gown which ran down to her knees. Her hair was down, half of it draped over her shoulder. "I expect we'll have to cancel some appointments today, I'm not making anyone ride here in this weather." That was true, but Elsa was watching Anna with other motives in mind as well.

"I agree. And I'm not going anywhere in this either, even if you can make us a carriage of ice to stay in." Anna placed a hand on the window as she kept watching the dark grey morning. "I don't even want to look at it."

"Then why are you?" Elsa asked with a smile. Even with no sunlight to illuminate her further, Anna's form in the chemise with her hair back in a messy ponytail was a delicious sight. She drank it all in, unable to take her eyes off of her.

She'd woken up with a need, and with a lot of the day shifted or cancelled entirely, she couldn't be more thankful for the timing. Normally she would have forced herself up and ready for the day, ready for duty. Elsa still had trouble allowing herself to spend any time unfocused on some goal she deemed important - whether it be going to the forest to see if things were alright (they always were), or pouring over documents Anna needed to sign with her. 

Anna was important too, though, and Elsa always found some time for her. The wet and dismal morning was going to be for both of them. Elsa was going to be a little selfish with her own desires...

She wasn't laying on the bed like that just to do it. Elsa preferred some kind of blanket usually, even if it was thin. 

"I dunno," came Anna's answer as her shoulders sagged. "I guess because I'm annoyed at it, so I'm going to keep looking," she grumbled.

"Why are you annoyed?"

"Because we have things to do! And all this rain is going to give me a headache."

"Anna, our schedule has changed a little, sure, but now it's more open. We've nowhere to rush to. I think if you want to feel better, you should come back to bed."

At those words, Anna straightened up and Elsa swore she saw happiness shoot right up her spine. If there was one thing Anna loved more than sleeping in, it was waking up and finding she had even more time to sleep! Not that Elsa had exactly that in mind, but...

Anna spun around in excitement but as eager as she obviously was, she stopped just as suddenly and her eyes went wide as she stared. "Umm...Elsa?"

"Yes?" Elsa asked quietly, watching her. Anna looked like her normal self and the chemise wasn't particularly flattering. Elsa mostly enjoyed the fact that she knew there was no underwear under there... Anna's normal self was also beautiful. No makeup, nothing to change those freckles or cheeks or anything. She was a cute, pretty girl in a long shirt that hung off her shoulders. 

Elsa's gaze traveled over her entire being with want. 

Anna started forward, but slowly. "You look, um..."

"Yes?"

"Really sexy, like some kind of...if there was an animal that was sexy," Anna blurted out. Her face went red and she stopped just before the bed.

Even if it broke what she was going for, Elsa couldn't help letting out a snort followed by a laugh. That girl! "Anna! I'm...I'm glad you find me..." She couldn't finish, she was too amused. So much for trying to be seductive, what did she really know about that skillset anyway?

"Hey, don't laugh at me! I don't know how to word thoughts about that sort of thing," Anna whined and her face only deepened in color. She looked down at the edge of the bed and kept her stare there.

Elsa felt a little bad and patted the bed next to her. "Come here," she told her softly. "I'll stop laughing."

Though Anna looked like she wasn't sure about that, she sighed and crawled on the bed. "You do look beautiful though," she told Elsa after a moment. She had paused kneeling next to Elsa. 

Elsa watched the way the edge of the fabric slid up Anna's strong thighs. If she didn't have self-control her mouth would have hung slightly open at the way Anna's legs looked in front of her. "So do you," she managed to reply. She couldn't help reaching over to take the edge of the chemise between her fingers and rub, her hand grazing Anna's thigh. 

Such a small touch and her belly was already doing pleasant little flip-flops. 

She tugged on Anna's arm next. "Hey, come down here with me."

"You've got something on your mind."

Elsa fought back the telltale twitches of a smile on her face. "Do I?" she asked and tugged again. 

Lucky for her, Anna decided not to prolong things and she turned to stretch her legs out in front of her. She started to wiggle herself down properly on the bed and was still the smallest bit upright against the pillows when Elsa decided to be impatient. She watched the way the garment started to roll and drag up against Anna's body, her hips becoming visible. 

So Elsa moved, immediately making to roll over on Anna and raising herself up enough to crawl over her sister's lap and torso to where she hovered above her. It was almost like a playful attack the way she climbed on her, legs straddling her. 

Elsa felt hot.

Her hands found Anna's sides as she looked down at her surprised face. "Couldn't help myself," Elsa told her.

"Huh. Well, are you going to kiss me before having your way with me?" came Anna's reply and though there was some wavering in her voice, Elsa was surprised at how well she kept it together. Part of her honestly thought Anna would immediately become unraveled as she had the first couple of times they made love. The girl had made progress. 

She was interested to see how long it lasted and let one palm travel from Anna's side to slowly wander over her full, firm breasts. They were a little smaller than Elsa's own and less dense, more malleable, fun for her to play with. "Maybe I will." 

"Elsa! Not fair!" Anna said as she took in a sharp breath, looking to where Elsa's hand was and also, hopefully, accidentally making eye contact with the cleavage Elsa's nightgown allowed. When Anna gasped again and shivered ever so slightly, Elsa knew she had. "REALLY not fair! You went right for them!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "How is that not fair...? Did you think I wasn't going to...?"

Anna was grabbing the blankets. "No I just, you usually kiss me more before you go for my chest and-"

"Well, I want to play," Elsa admitted and then swallowed. She started off well, but her shy nature was still lingering. Kissing was more romantic sure, but she wanted to explore and touch Anna however she wanted, the stark contrast of what they used to be exciting to her. Both her hands found Anna's breasts and she squeezed firmly. "Is that alright?" she finally asked even as Anna let out a content little sound. 

As a response Anna managed to pry one of Elsa's hands from her chest and bring it to her mouth. She ran her fingertips along her lips slowly before bending them slightly to kiss her knuckles. Anna's lips were soft againts her skin and her breath tickled with warmth. "Yes. I just really like your lips on me," Anna said as she smiled sweetly at Elsa.

That smile always did things to her, and her heart pounded. Elsa couldn't hide from the light of her sun. Her palm slid to where she could best feel Anna's heartbeat as she leaned down. "It so happens I like the taste of you," Elsa murmured before catching Anna's lips. Anna's hand squeezed her own as Elsa ran her tongue along her lips to beg entry. As soon as they parted Elsa was kissing her deeply. 

Her whole body, again, felt hot. Anna's hand suddenly clutching her hip didn't help either. 

Elsa could only kiss her so long before she needed to move her lips somewhere else, just for the sake of having more. She broke away but not a second was wasted before she was already kissing and sucking on the skin just between Anna's neck and jaw. She smelled like like-like a sunny day. The scent of wildflowers, the breeze off the fjord, of fruit eaten on a picnic filled her senses and she chased it with her mouth. Anna's neck was always a delicious spot and Elsa found her hand gravitating right back to the perfect mounds under her shirt. 

She skimmed her teeth over the pulse in Anna's neck as she thumbed her nipple, eliciting a moan from her sister. Elsa's legs felt unsteady even though she was on her knees. The hand holding Anna's pressed both into the pillow next to Anna's head. Her thumb kept rubbing the hard peak while she nipped at Anna's skin. 

"Elsaaa," Anna was saying quietly while her fingers dug into her hip. "What's got into you this morning?"

"Mmmm..." Elsa lifted her head and her fingers ran down Anna's front, lower and lower. She could drag it all out, or she could just have her fun. She couldn't imagine Anna being displeased even if she was slightly anxious about not kissing her enough first. "I just woke up like this. It doesn't help that you slept like that," she said as she ventured her fingertips down Anna's belly, right down her crotch and stopping nearly bewteen her legs. 

Anna's eyes went wide and then she smiled a guilty smile. "Oh yea...I decided not to wear underwear to bed..."

"You did this on purpose, huh?" 

"Well. Duh." Anna then smirked while Elsa blinked. "I love your hands all over me. That was one less barrier. I half-hoped to wake up with you already at it."

"A-at it? Did you mean..." Elsa's sultry look was replaced by one of astonishment. Surely Anna hadn't meant- 

Anna's legs pushed aside at her own. She released Elsa's hand to push at both of her shoulders. "I sure did. Come on, stop trapping my legs," she said and gave Elsa a heated look. Anna's face was reddening yet again, a sign that she wasn't totally secure with the way she was speaking.

Not that it mattered. Elsa moved off her again and dropped back beside her, half on her side and half on Anna. Shuffling caused the shirt to move up and Elsa could see that cute fuzzy layer of reddish-brown fuzz that decorated her crotch. Anna had been self concious of it at first but Elsa thought it adorable and as usual two of her fingers slid through the little hairs. 

However as Anna's legs fell apart, Elsa couldn't focus on that pleasing sensation under her fingerpads for long. Anna meant business, evidently, and though Elsa started with that attitude it was already surrendering to Anna's. She found herself easily molded by the love that girl shared so generously with her. 

Still Elsa took a side trip of sorts, running her hand over Anna's thigh that was against her own leg. Anna's arm curled around Elsa's head and brought her down for another good kiss. She could tell Anna was smiling against her lips even as her own eyes fell closed. Anna's lips and tongue held her captive and her hips squirmed just a little.

It was enough to convince Elsa. Her defenses weren't that high anyway and finally she was tracing Anna's perfect folds. Anna moaned again, into the kiss, and Elsa felt electrified. It may not be the first time she had touched Anna's sex but the feeling still made her feel an intense burst through her body. Anna was so nice and hot and slick, the way Elsa's fingers slid against her so easily made the growing wetness under her own gown almost unbearable.

And to think, Elsa had never cared much about any sort of arousal until she began to feel Anna's body so intimately. 

Anna still kissed her but she waas struggling, little sounds escaping her while Elsa lightly teased her clit. It made Anna's hips twitched and rocked up, begging for more. Elsa loved when she did that. Anna had said before it felt cold against her but at the same time so good she saw sparks. If Elsa released their kiss she was sure she'd hear Anna begging her not to stop touching her.

And why would she when Anna's warm, needy body was responding so nicely to her touches?

Elsa turned her hand, her thumb continuing to play with Anna's sensitive little bud while her fingers sought out her entrance. She was so slick for her that Elsa's body wanted to react, wanted to grind against something, anything. Nothing was ever so satisfing as being buried between Anna's pretty legs. 

They mutually broke the kiss, Elsa supposed, but she also caught a brief movement as Anna pulled at her chemise. She slowly dragged it up over her breasts which lay beautifully against her. Elsa didn't need a strong hint. Her fingers pushed inside Anna and she leaned down to kiss the soft skin around Anna's beautifully red nipple. Anna groaned and tangled her fingers in Elsa's hair. 

Elsa loved it. She loved when Anna was needy and brave enough to trap her where she wanted. Slight pressure on the back of her head kept her lips wrapped around Anna's hard nipple, her tongue flicking eagerly.

Anna had said that too was cold and exhilirating. Icy little crystals settled on Anna's chest as Elsa was losing herself. 

Nothing was better than being with Anna the way she was, Anna arching her back and moaning while her hips twisted and responded eagerly to the easy slide of Elsa's digits. 

It was almost too much.

Elsa switched nipples quickly because with the way Anna twitched and she continued to soak Elsa, the redhead was close. Elsa's fingers moved quickly, with intent. Her thumb fondled Anna yet more and Anna's voice grew louder. Her calling of Elsa's name was never very quiet when Elsa enjoyed her. 

Then Anna squirmed and an additional burst of wetness around Elsa's fingers accompanied muscles squeezing tight around her. Anna drove herself down on Elsa's fingers while panting and groaning her name in continued desperation. Elsa was rougher on her clit as the girl spasmed through her climax, body twisting against the bed. With her tongue teasing until the last bit Elsa raised her head off her chest. 

Nothing looked so stunning as Anna in the throws of a wonderful orgasm that she'd caused. 

When Anna had ridden the waves of pleasure thoroughly, Elsa withdrew her hand. She lowered herself down Anna's body to gaze upon her work and inhale her thick scent - Anna may not smell exactly like a sunny day between her legs but she smelled of a hot summer night, the air thick with heat. The kind of heat Elsa would gladly let melt her, drown her. 

She rested her head on Anna's thighs and looked up at her, watching her stomach flutter as Anna struggled to reclaim her breath. She had such a good view of her center too, and it was all Elsa could do to keep herself from continuing to touch. Her mouth watered, too. All of her body raced with a cold fire and she was ready to lean her face right in when Anna tugged at her hair. 

"Hey, my face is up here," she cooed, and giggled. "But I'm happy you like looking at what you've done," she commented. She tugged her hair again. "Kiss me, you know I love kisses."

Elsa sighed and slid up along Anna's body. She noticed the way Anna shivered, wondering if the cool touch of her nightgown was finally having some effect. Anna may not like being cold while just trying to exist, but she loved the sensation pressed against her when Elsa was behind it. She wrapped her arm around Elsa and turned against her, surprising her when her hot lips locked on Elsa's neck.

"Oh Anna-" She gulped when Anna sucked on her skin hard enough that there would definitely be a hickey. 

"You can cover it up with some ice," murmured against her before kissing her neck again a little lower. Her neck felt so warm and her body was having a hard time being still. She wanted more of her Anna.

Her Anna.

Anna pushed at her shoulder to roll Elsa onto her back and Elsa complied eagerly. She couldn't fathom how she had been able to be without Anna's touches for so long. She'd never go without them again, that she knew as Anna shifted on top of her and traced her finger down Elsa's chest, right to her cleavage. 

"It's not fair that you have this on still. You look amazing in it, but you know what I want."

Once more Elsa was blown away by how direct her silly sister could be, her body quivering under those firm words. "I do," Elsa breathed and in a second, her dress became nothing but glittering snow.

She sent it right up the shirt that had fallen just slightly back over Anna's breasts and was rewarded by an alarmed squeal. "Elsa!"

Elsa laughed, knowing that had been a total jerk move. She loved it anyway, especially picturing how hard Anna's nipples had gotten - if they werent't still.  
As she expected Anna was quick with her revenge, both hands on her breasts and just as quickly, one nipple pinched between two of Anna's fingers. "Really, Elsa?" she asked with narrowed eyes, turning her fingers just so. 

A little jolt of pain came through as a result but it felt so damn good that Elsa moaned. She bit her lip in an effort to catch herself, but it was no good. In a flash Anna's hot tongue was worshipping the light pink nub she'd just punished. 

She always knew just what to do...even from the first time, when Anna's eyes had gone wide as dinner plates at Elsa's bare chest with a slightly bigger rack, that girl had known how to squeeze them and lick them as if she'd practiced for years.

Elsa had no evidence she hadn't.

Anna's mouth surrounded one nipple and her fingers pinched the other and Elsa's thinking was getting hazy. Her hips lifted in want and she was moaning again, her hair spread out on the pillow and knowing she looked a bit out of sorts. She sought out Anna's adorable butt and squeezed her cheeks firmly as she also held her against her needy body. 

With an approving hum Anna released Elsa's nipple only to kiss and suck the skin above it hard enough for yet another mark - and another moan from Elsa. "Anna, your mouth is so good," she managed with a rough voice. 

"Mmmhmm," was the only reply she got while Anna dragged her tongue down and slid further, making Elsa's hands trail up her back. That tongue lavished attention on her skin down to her sensitive belly. Anna began to kiss again, little love nips left around Elsa's belly button. Then yet another hard suck that had Elsa squeaking, she was borderline ticklish where Anna used that wicked mouth. 

"You'd like to mark me all over, huh?" she asked and that only made her hips move again because of how hot it was. She was so wet that she imagined they'd need to clean that blanket soon. 

Her hands were on Anna's shoulders by then as Anna kissed her way down further, down her pelvis to her thigh. "Yes. No one is taking you away, ever again," she said, her hands on Elsa's hips. "Never ever." She nudged Elsa's thigh with her nose. "I'm keeping you forever."

Elsa's legs spread without a thought, her heart nearly skipping a beat at Anna's words. Anna fully meant them, she would do anything and everything to keep Elsa there with her. And with the way Anna was kissing and marking her inner thigh Elsa couldn't find a single reason she would ever want to get away. Her gaze met Anna's when the redhead switched thighs. 

She was almost ticklish enough there too that it was hard to feel the light way Anna's lips and teeth skimmed along her sensitive skin. She twitched and gasped as Anna's tongue. There was such a trail of fire down her entire body from Anna's busy mouth and Elsa was ever grateful. She stroked Anna's hair with one hand, playing with the ponytail. Cute, cute...

Then she felt a finger stroking slowly along her folds and her legs parted more. Anna was giving her sex a very heated look while she teased with one finger, then two, just stroking. "Anna..."

"What?" Anna asked so innocently. "What, Elsa?"

"Aren't you going to...um..." Elsa's cheeks were red. She had tried to start the whole thing! ...Well, Anna had actually been a step ahead sleeping with nothing to cover her bottom. Still, of course it was her asking Anna to bury her face in her wetness. 

"What's 'um'?" Anna asked with that sweet tone again, slipping two fingers inside Elsa easily. She crooked them just so and Elsa's hips were off the bed. 

"Anna!" Elsa shouted her name and then again, bit down on her lip. She doubted anyone would come running if she shouted Anna's name like that, all of the castle staff probably knew something was up. Besides, she shouted Anna's name for plenty of reasons that weren't filthy. 

"Well?"

"Use your tongue, Anna, please, you're so talented with it," she finally blurted. 

Anna needed no more prompting. Her tongue found Elsa's clit and long licks had Elsa gripping the blanket with one very frosty hand. She could usually control anything with her powers fairly well when aroused, but it still helped to let some ice seep from her fingertips while fingers were pushed inside her with increasing speed and Anna's mouth lavished hot attention on her. 

The fingers in her hair kept Anna there as Elsa couldn't stop herself from grinding against her. Her legs didn't want to be still and she tried to draw them up, knees in the air as her toes wiggled against the bed. 

Anna's other hand splayed over Elsa's stomach, her tongue flicking her clit with an expert motion and alternating between the slower licks. Her fingers shifted inside her and Elsa felt the feeling build. The only heat she really felt inside herself, white hot and wanted to burst. 

And that she did.

Her climax hit so fast and hard that she didn't even get a good chance to warn Anna. Those fingers in her were just as wicked as the tongue and Elsa suddenly found herself absolutely howling Anna's name. She rocked against her face as waves of pleasure pulsed through her and she turned her head to the side, unable to take the visual stimulation of Anna's head between her legs. 

When she came down from her orgasmic high she was still moving, albeit much slower as her lower body jerked through the aftershocks. Anna's fingers had finally slid from her tightened hold but her tongue darted out to taste everything Elsa had to offer, making her body shake. 

And yet...

She wasn't totally satisfied. "Anna, Anna," she said, trying to catch her breath and make her head clear. She looked to where she had gripped the blanket, trails of solid ice had shot out and over the side of the bed. She looked back at Anna. "Anna, come up here."

Anna's head lifted as Elsa directed her gaze to her. The girl looked almost drunk. "But you taste so gooood," she purred and Elsa nearly told her to just stay down there. 

But Anna deserved more. Elsa tugged gently at the hair she had just been pulling at harder. "Up. All the way." 

With a slightly confused look Anna began to slide right back up against Elsa's body. The shirt dragged along Elsa's skin, but she didn't mind. However, as Anna's face neared hers, Elsa shook her head and reached again for her butt, cupping the bottom and pulling a bit. Anna hesitated and kept looking thrown off and then-and then she seemed to suddenly get it and a wide smile broke over her face. "You sure?"

Elsa nodded and as Anna raised herself up, she situated her head a little better on the pillows. Anna straddled her chest then and looked down at her, while Elsa admired the way she looked above her. She pushed her hands up Anna's sides, under the shirt, and kneaded her skin. Then she cupped her breasts and the way Anna leaned her head back with a little whine-

Elsa was nearly thrown into a second orgasm from the sight, so before she could lose herself again she encouraged Anna to move. "Come on," she ordered her and once again her hands grabbed her hips. 

Finally Anna did what was commanded of her and moved up yet more, her wet center right over Elsa's face. With a tug, Elsa lowered her down to her mouth, enjoying the way Anna's thighs surrounded her face. She would willingly smoother herself between Anna's perfect legs, but for the time being she'd had another idea.

And she knew it would take Anna out in the best way.

As she tongued her folds and heard the hitches in Anna's breath she focused. Her wet tongue became coated in an extremely thin layer of ice and she used the cold, slick muscle to assault Anna's clit.

It got her just what she wanted as Anna moaned loudly and then nearly screamed Elsa's name, her hips grinding down on her face. "Elsa-Elsa! Oh my-ELSA!" she was calling and Elsa could feel her leaning forward to grip at the bed frame. "Elsa!"

She was twitching madly above her as her thighs kept a tight grip on Elsa's head. Her icy tongue flicked at her entrance a few times before dragging a cold trail in her moist center.

Anna became undone quickly while her body shook above Elsa. She moaned and panted and Elsa's fingers dug into her skin enough to leave little bruises. When Anna came she continued to be loud and Elsa savored the taste of her, her sister's sweet nectar covering her lips and chin. Tremors went through Anna's body as she rode through it.

Elsa could barely breathe but she let Anna go through at her own pace, even as Anna finally came to a stop still on Elsa's face. It was only a second before Anna's leg swung off and Elsa gulped in deep and satisfying breaths, air returning to her slightly burning lungs. 

"Elsa Elsa," Anna uttered and in an instant her hands cupped Elsa's face, her eyes meeting Elsa's. "Can you...oh my god, I'm so sorry, I forgot you needed air."

Before she could stop herself, Elsa let out a weak laugh. Of course Anna would say that, of course. Her own hands had slid back down to the bed. "I'm fine, Anna, I asked for it."

"I know..."

"And I loved it. If I go, that's how I want to go," Elsa managed and offered another laugh at Anna's shocked face. 

"Well now I've never doing it again!" Anna shot back.

In response, Elsa stuck out her icy tongue. She watched the way Anna's throat worked as she swallowed. However, she didn't say more to tease her, she merely took one of Anna's wrists in her hand. "I said, I loved it. I love you. Making you feel good is my favorite thing to do..." Whether it was with sex or soft-spoken words, it was true. 

Even though she looked like she wanted to shoot back with something else, Anna sighed and let her body relax. "Oh Elsa..." she said in a quiet, lovely voice only used between the both of them. 

"Come down here, Anna. I need you in my arms and if my guess is correct, you want to be kissed."

"I always do," Anna said as she finally dropped down into her admitted favorite position of being on Elsa's right side, half on top of her. She circled an arm around Elsa's waist and Elsa turned to face her. Their lips met and Elsa couldn't be bothered she was tasting a bit of herself from Anna's mouth. 

It didn't matter. They were both so intertwined with each other, she couldn't care less. Anna's kiss was soft, not as needy as before and her body was melting into Elsa's. A morning nap looked to be in order. 

Unless...

Elsa's leg nudged Anna's, and the redhead parted hers to allow Elsa's in between. With a few careful touches Elsa knew Anna would be rubbing herself against that leg for just the slightest contact to her clit. 

She almost felt guilty for wanting yet more, but then Anna kissed her neck in that hungry way-

If Anna still craved more attention from her, Elsa was not about to entertain turning her beloved down.


End file.
